Statement as to rights to inventions made under federally sponsored research and development:
Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to an apparatus useful for, but not restricted to, the scrubbing of pots such as would be used by cooks in preparing meals.
2. Background Information.
Cleaning pots and pans is a low technology manual operation, little changed over the years, normally done by unskilled labor or perhaps apprentice chefs. Such labor can be unreliable at times, especially in prosperous times so skilled chefs find themselves, by default, scouring pots and pans. In the interest of kitchen efficiency, a better way is required.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome shortcomings of existing prior art pot cleaning technology.
The present invention is an apparatus useful for, but not restricted to, cleaning kitchen items such as pots, and pans, comprising a drive means driving a shaft assembly rotating at least one (1) pad, said at least one (1) pad cleaning a pot surface when said pot is held against the pad. The drive means comprising an electric motor and a right angle gear box, in the preferred embodiment of the present invention. The electrical controls include a normally open spring return switch that an operator can lean against, or otherwise actuate, to activate the electric motor to rotate the at least one (1) pad as required. Backing away from said switch results in cessation of pad rotation.